


Strange Bedfellows

by blackrose_17



Series: Fires of Rebellion [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hints of Future Sastiel, Ianto Jones is Not What He Seems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby knows how to survive and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure she lives through the Master's rule, Ianto Jones seems to be the way to do that but it becomes clear Ianto Jones is not what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Supernatural or Doctor Who.  
> This was written for the Walk into a bar challenge where Ianto meets Ruby.

Ianto Jones moved swiftly and quietly through the shadows making sure to keep his footsteps light and gun at his side, ready to be used at the first sign of trouble. He knew that he was taking a crazy and insane chance here, a fact that Dean Winchester had fought and argued with him over since they received the message.

_It had been one week since the Master and the angels had taken over and already humanity had learned that they were no match for them. The Hub, under Ianto’s leadership had been made into a safe haven for all those they could save. Toshiko Sato working with the archangel Gabriel had done their best to make sure that no one unwanted could get access to the Hub or those who lived safely within it._

_The Master had done his best to cripple communications but thankfully Torchwood Three had alien technology in their grasps as well as angels with their own means of getting in contact with others._

_Which was why when Castiel came with news that the demon known as Ruby had requested a meeting with the leader of Torchwood Three, Ianto was a little puzzled when Castiel informed him that she had asked for him, after Owen pointed out that they currently have no idea where their leader had run off to._

_“Why me?” Ianto couldn’t understand he had never even met this Ruby but from the way Dean was snarling, his lover had and they clearly weren’t friends._

_Owen crossed his arms over his chest. “More importantly how in the hell did she know that Ianto was acting leader? If she’s a demon why should we trust her?”_

_Dean pointed at Owen, “See at least one of you sees sense. That bitch never does anything out of the goodness of her black heart, she wants something.”_

_“You said the same thing about me darling when Balthazar popped in with me.” Bela Talbot pointed out as she leaned against Tosh’s desk smiling smugly at Dean when he glared at her._

_While Dean had done nothing but glare at Bela and the angel who brought her in it had been Sam who explained how they knew Bela and Ianto had to admit having a well connected thief on their side was a plus, she had also brought the news that all crossroad demon deals were now null and void, no one had understood why Sam, Dean and Bobby had looked so damn hopeful until later that night when Sam spilled the whole story to Ianto about Dean selling his soul to bring Sam back to life. Ianto had been grateful to Bela for bringing that little news as was Dean but he still held a grudge against her._

_“Dean, Ruby wasn’t that bad,” Sam started only to be interrupted by Dean’s snort, which Sam ignored, “Think about it the demons have abandoned us to our fate, they’ve closed the gates to hell, they are staying out of this war like every other supernatural creature is doing. It’s no secret that Ruby has helped us out, that won’t make her very welcomed in hell. She’s reaching out to us because she has nowhere else to go.” Sam pointed out._

_Dean hated it when Sam got that pleading look in his eyes, he knew his baby brother had a soft heart and apparently that extended to demons. “I like it noted that I am firmly against the idea of letting any black eyed bastards being allowed in the Hub, demons can’t be trusted.”_

_“That maybe true boy but we can’t be that picky with allies right now. A demon cares some major power.” Bobby spoke up._

_Ianto bit his lower lip. “It can’t hurt for me to meet with her, see what she wants.” Ianto decided._

_He wasn’t at all surprised when Dean whirled around to face him, “Are you crazy! You can’t trust a demon! That’s rule one of hunting! Am I the only one who remembers that?” Dean asked throwing his hands up in the air._

_Ianto could understand Dean’s worry, Dean’s deepest fear was losing those he cared about the most. “I remember but we are trying to survive here and if Sam is right then I bet that is what she’s going to be doing as well. I’ll meet with her but I won’t be alone.”_

Dean had argued that he should come along, but Ianto couldn’t take that chance from what both Sam and Bobby had said Ruby knew how to push Dean’s buttons and while Ianto could understand why Dean wanted to protect him Ianto didn’t need him and some attempting to kill one another, Ianto already had angels and Toclafane to worry about he didn’t need to worry about Dean and Ruby trying to kill one another.

In the end it was decided that Castiel would follow Ianto, if worse came to worse he could get Ianto out of there without any trouble.

There was no doubt that the pub had once been a popular hangout, in fact Ianto knew it was. If it had been a typical Friday night Ianto knew that this pub would have been packed, if they weren’t working Ianto and Tosh would have taken a booth and shared a drink, just taking a moment to unwind and let go of the horrors and wonders their job brought into their lives and just be normal, even for a night.

Those days were long gone.

The world had gone to hell and taken all sense of normal with it, now the world was griped in a state of survival. Humanity no longer the top of the food chain, no that honour belonged to the Master and the angels, humanity was either slaves or hunted for sport.

And not just humans but demons and supernatural creatures who couldn’t get to safety in time were hunted down and brought before the Master and Ruby shuddered to think what would happen to her if she fell into his hands, the Master had shown that he was a master of torture, Alistair himself would have been impressed with him.

Ruby had done everything she could to stay under the radar, but really what did it matter? The world had gone to hell, not the kind of hell she had been salving her ass off playing nice with those blasted Winchesters to help bring about. She couldn’t go back to hell, even if the gates hadn’t been sealed by Lilith, she was considered a traitor in their eyes and she would have been hunted down until she was caught, there were many demons who would love to see her end back up on one of Alistair racks and she wasn’t about to let that happen. 

“I always knew that you can’t trust angels.” Ruby muttered as she lifted the bottle of beer to her lips and took a long swallow, “Those two faced winged bastards, they are worse than us demons.” She wasn’t sure why the angels’ switched sides but all her plans were now ruined and there was no way that Lilith would back her up. She was on her own.

Ruby could smell him before he entered the pub, it wasn’t just him but Dean’s scent clung to him, with a muted scent, a scent of time. “Nice of you to accept my invitation,” Ruby greeted as she turned around resting her back against what remained of the bar, letting her eyes drag over the young man who entered. “I have to say Dean has good taste.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he studied the blond before him, she may look helpless but he knew that looks can be deceiving, just look at Tosh she may look innocent but without a doubt she was one of the smartest people on the planet and she could kick the butt of any of their male teammates and Ellen and Jo only backed up the theory that no one should ever underestimate a female, they are not the weaker sex at all. “You must be Ruby. I would say it’s nice to meet you but I don’t like to lie to a lady, even a demon one.”

“Aww aren’t you just the sweetest. I could eat you up,” Ruby purred out, her eyes flickering black “So I got to ask what a nice guy like you doing with someone like Dean? Don’t bother denying it, I can smell him on you, he really likes to mark his territory.”

“We are not here to discuss my relationship with Dean, you asked for a meeting with me and I wish to get this over with before we are discovered.” Ianto didn’t want to drag this out any longer than necessary, even with Castiel invisible masking him from the other angels there was still the Toclafane to worry about.

“How about you bring your pet angel out first, then we can get down to business.” Ruby shot back.

“Castiel is not a pet, he is a friend and I will not force him to do anything he doesn’t want to do.” Ianto countered.

“It is fine Ianto.” Castiel made himself visible, he had no love for Ruby, he remembers the damage she did to Sam in the other timeline. He felt strangely protective over Sam Winchester and he found himself glaring at Ruby and growling out, “Sam Winchester is under my protection and whatever schemes you have planned for him, end now.

“Does big brother Dean know that an angel has a hard on for his baby brother? Better be careful there wings, Dean is rather possessive over his baby brother.” Ruby taunted, she couldn’t believe it an angel falling for the would be boy king of hell.

“As any soul mate should be,” Castiel stated, it was no secret in heaven that Sam and Dean Winchester were soul mates, they have proven that they cannot live without the other; they were not whole when they were apart.

Ruby shot a look at Ianto, “Aren’t you jealous that you will never be first in Dean’s heart or life?” She asked.

Ianto shook his head, the news that Sam and Dean were soul mates didn’t surprise him at all, after all Dean sold his soul for Sam, not every sibling would do something like that and he had seen how lost Dean had been without Sam in his life. “No, and I would never want to replace Sam’s role in Dean’s life. Sam is Dean’s most important person just as Dean is Sam’s; I would never try to come between that. And if you are trying to twist me against Dean so you can sink your claws into Sam then this meeting is over. I will never allow anyone to hurt someone I care about.”

Ruby had to admit that she was a little impressed with Ianto Jones. “I had to try, I’m a demon causing problems is what I do.” Signing she rolled her eyes, “Look I’m not exactly welcomed in hell right now, in fact I’m right up there with the Winchesters as hell’s most wanted. I can help you; angels aren’t exactly the most welcomed in other supernatural circles.”

Ianto could seen the desperation that Ruby was trying to hide but it was no secret that the remaining supernatural creatures were being hunted. _‘Well they do say keep your friends close and your enemies closer.’_ Ianto levelled a cool glare at Ruby, “If you try anything to hurt those I care about it will not be Dean or Sam who get to gank you, it will be me and I can promise you that anything hell’s greatest torture could do to you would be a walk in the park compared to what I can and will do to you.” Ianto vowed.

Ruby felt a fizzle of fear as for a moment Ianto’s eyes glowed, the demon shivered. _‘So it is true. And he has no clue.’_ Ruby knew she would have to tread carefully with Ianto Jones he was so much more than a simple mortal. “You sure know how to turn a girl on. Don’t worry, I’m a survivor and I will do what it takes to keep on living. I won’t betray you, unless a better offer comes along and then it’s a different story.”

Ianto had to admire her honesty and he figured there was no harm in returning it, “And if it comes down to you or anyone I care about I won’t hesitate to turn on you.”

“Well Ianto Jones this is certainly going to be an interesting ride.” Ruby purred as she offered her hand to Ianto and tried not to shiver as he slipped his hand into hers, there was an ancient power lingering within him one that once he realised he had would turn this war in his favour and Ruby planned on sticking close as possible to ensure she knew everything she could of Ianto Jones, she had a feeling it would be very important to her future.


End file.
